The present invention relates to riding vehicles, and specifically to a riding vehicle which may be ridden by sitting, kneeling or standing on the vehicle.
A variety of riding vehicles which incorporate roller skate type wheels are known. Perhaps the most familiar is the well known skate board. Another vehicle which utilizes roller skate wheels and a sitting platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,663,038 to Hendricks. This vehicle incorporates a steering mechanism wherein the steerable wheel is mounted aft of a pivot or wheel attachment point and which will provide a motive force to the vehicle by mere shifting of the wheel in a side-to-side motion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle which allows the rider to either sit, kneel or stand thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle which includes a knee pocket for receiving the knee and lower portion of a rider therein.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toy vehicle having a concave riding seat thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle which includes a foot ledge to allow the rider to stand thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle which includes a foot rest/bumper structure which is attachable on the handle bars thereof.
The vehicle of the invention includes a frame having a substantially triangular form which includes a seat region thereon. The seat region includes a knee pocket formed along the longitudinal axis thereof which terminates in a foot ledge adjacent the rear of the vehicle. A steering mechanism includes a handle bar and steerable wheels attached to the frame adjacent the apex of the triangle. Outwardly facing rear wheel mounts are located at the corners of the base of the triangle.